Shinigami's Life
by ookami yukiryuu
Summary: A young girl who has no memory of her past or anything else other than her name is taken into the Soul Society. The captains that encounter her are suspicious of her and try to find out more, but the only information on her records are her name and the squad she belongs to. But just who is she really?
1. Chapter 1 : Birth of a New Shinigami

As I opened my eyes to see the pale moon in the starry night sky, a shadowy figure tore the moon from my sight.

"Are you alright?" the shadowy figure asked. As I turned to faced it, I realised that, instead of one shadow, there were two. Slowly, I sat up to have a better glance at them. One had long purple hair and the other had short black hair wearing a black ninja outfit.

"Who are you?" I answered back with a question.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am captain of squad 2 in the Soul Society. My name is Yoruichi. Shihōin Yoruichi. This here is my student-in-training, Soifon. Now then, who might you be and why are you in front of the Soul Society gates?" Yoruichi asked me, expecting an answer this time instead of another question.

"I-I'm Yukiryuu. Ookami Yukiryuu, but my nickname is just Yuki. Where am I?" I replied asking another question instead.

"Like I said before, you're in front of the gates of Soul Society. How did you get here?"

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything except for my name and age. I'm really sorry."

"I am sure someone like you will definitely remember something about yourself sooner or later. Can you stand?" Yoruichi asked as she stood up and pulled me up with her. I tried to stand but my legs felt as if they were going to fall off any minute. I glanced down for a second only to see them covered in blood and bruises. Looking back up, I saw Yoruichi and Soifon walking through the gates.

"Well? Are you coming?" she asked with a warm smile. Not knowing anything, I followed them through the gates.

As we walked into the Squad 4 barricades, many others dressed in black uniforms helping the injured stopped their work, walked up to us and said, "Welcome to Squad 4 barricades, Captain Yoruichi."

"Well, if it isn't Squad 2 captain." A voice came from behind them and they immediately parted to make a path for the person behind. She must be the captain of this squad, I thought to myself.

"Ah, Captain Unohana. Could you please treat this young lady? She is severely injured."

She looked at me, then "Isane! Please get this young lady to a free bed." She demanded.

"Right away Captain!" she replied, trying to take me to the bed as I hid behind Captain Yoruichi.

"Actually, Captain Unohana, may we get a spare room for her?" requested Captain Yoruichi. Unohana had a stern looked on her face as she guided us to a free room in the corridor.

As I lay on the bed with Soifon for company in the dimly light room, I saw the shadows of the two captains talking outside. Being very bored and remembering nothing but my name and age, I walked towards the mirror in the room. Standing in front of it, I saw a girl about 90cm tall. She had light blue eye. Her hair was shoulder length and a snowy light blue colour. She stared back at me like she knew me, but I didn't know her. Well, at least I think I don't.

I flinched as I felt a slight breeze on my neck. Someone had lift up my hair. I was too busy staring at the girl staring at me and copying every movement I did that I didn't realise Soifon walking towards me.

"Your hair and eyes are a lovely shade of blue. Like snow." she said covering her face with my hair, "I'm sure you will remember something about your family and where you come from soon." She was trying to comfort me. I looked back at the mirror and stared.

"Who is that?" I asked Soifon who gave me a shocked expression.

"That's your own reflection." She replied now knowing that I know nothing except for my name, age and language. I gave a quick glance towards the shadows by the door.

"You won't be able to hear what they are talking about. They are always secretive about their conversations that they talk in such low voices. No one would be able to hear them anyway." Soifon said casting a long glance at me. That was when I realised that I had a puzzled look for an expression.

"What's going on Captain Yoruichi? For you to ask for a room for a common Rukongai citizen something is definitely going to happen. I request an answer from you." I overheard them and it seemed pretty loud to me.

"Can you not feel her reiatsu? It attracted a hollow. If it weren't for that charm she's holding in her hand, it would've killed her since she doesn't even know how to control it. She even lost her memory because of the pressure. I'm sure of it. She is definitely a future shinigami. They are getting harder and harder to find these days." She replied to Captain Unohana's curiosity. Captain Yoruichi looked down when she felt a tug on her haori.

"What is a shinigami?" I asked. The two captains and Soifon looked at me with a very surprised look as they stared at me. Their facial expression showed that they were all thinking the same thing. How is she able to hear what we were saying in that room even though we were whispering? That was the question they had in mind.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 : Hueco Mundo Field Trip

"Hado no 33 Sokatsui!"

"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

Battle cries echoed the place. Because my hearing is a sharper than a normal shinigami's, I was fortunate for them to be partly muffled by my own yells.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH " I yelled as I charged at Yoruichi sensei only to be intercepted by Soifon-neesan. We had been training together for a 100 years and I trainedmyself up to very late hours that I fall asleep on the practice grounds rather than in my room.

"STING ENEMIES TO DEATH, SUZUMEBACHI!" yelled Soifon-neesan

"Hey. That's not fair!" I yelled back to her while at the same time skidding to a halt. As I turned, my foot kicked off the ground. Soifon-neesan reacted the same way. Our legs met in a kick in mid-air. We ended up just having a frenzy in mid-air. Yoruichi sensei looked up at us and sighed.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She made an excuse for not watching us while we were training. *THUD* She quickly pivoted around to see me lying on my back with my legs in the air. Butterfly marks just grew out of nowhere on my cheeks, arms, legs, and my stomach.

"This is really not fair. I don't even know how to use my shikai. Besides, you only need to manage one. I have to deal with two! AND THEY WON'T EVEN LET ME TALK TO THEM FOR A SINGLE SECOND! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK OR SOUND LIKE!" I complained while at the same time dusting myself off. We both agreed that we had enough training for today and started walking towards the rooms. As we drew near, I was suddenly warped on to the rooftops. Because it was so sudden, I lost my balance and started to fall off. An unknown portal opened underneath me and I fell straight in.

"Yo! Are ya seriously gonna ignore us for ya whole life? We've been tryin' na have a proper conversation with ya for a long time man!" A voice woke me up, leaving me wondering who it was.

"Yea! She's right we always tried to talk toya but ya sensei 'n' sis always know that there's sumpthin' up ya know! Der always cuttin' off da connection ya know! It's damn annoying. Well at least now no one's a gonna botha us." The voice echoed. It was very annoying. I tried to ignore it but it just kept echoing.

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

"Glad ya finally asked. We are ya hollow forms. I'm called Ryuuzaki. De oda ones called Wolf and the hibernating one… ya don needa know bout er." The one named Ryuuzaki replied. Hollow? No they are demented souls. I can't be a hollow. I thought to myself.

"Ya desperate ta get stronger ain't ya? Well we can train ya so ya get way stronger than everyone else. Oh and justa little secret, we're actually one. Well? Wanna do it?" They spoke in unison. They were unusually tempting.

"Alright" I finally gave in, "What do I have to do?"

"All ya gotta do is release ya hollow form. Just concentrate on releasing ya inna reiatsu." They gave me the advice I needed and I tried what they told me to do. I closed my eyes. I let my inner reiatsu out. It had a murderous aura but I let it out nonetheless. It felt over-powering. As it took over, the view of never ending sand dunes burned into my memory.

"VVVVVRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" I yelled as I regained control. "Urrrggg. What happened?"

"Easy. Ya finally got da hang of things. Well done. Now all ya gotta do is fight any hollow dat tries ta eat ya." They gave me more orders. I dragged my heavy tail across the sand dunes and stopped to rest in a cave. The cave had a wall that showed my reflection.

"What am I?" I murmured to myself. I walked in front of it and saw my form. It looked like a close relative of the dragon. The tail, wings, talons and fangs looked exactly like the bones of a dragon. The skull however was flat and had a unique pattern. It was red and black side by side. Starting from the top of the left side of the skull, a deep crack stretched downwards through my left eye like that of a scar. On top of the skulls was a pair of white horns. Along my back it was flat as well.

"Well, ya hollow." Wolf replied monotonously.

"I'm not asking what my powers I have. I'm asking what I am!" I argued back.

"Like she said. You're. A. Hollow. Not just by powers, but by form and soul too. If you wanna gain control over dat den your gonna have ta eat your way up. A hollow like you is the weakest so all the others target you. You get me?" what Ryuuzaki said shocked me. Not just because she became more polite, but the thing she told me about being a hollow.

*THUMP*THUMP*THUMP* I turned around to face the noise. It came from deep within the cave. *THUMP*THUMP*THUMP* It came again. This time it was louder.

A hollow appeared in front of me and snarled "GGGRRRRAAARRRR! Who dares to enter my cave without my permission? You have no respect do you?"

I turned to run only to see my path cut off by him.

"You worthless shameless hollow. I'll eat you so I can become finally become one step closer to evolving into a Vasto Lorde! AAHAHAHAHAHAHA." his long and boring speech made me think he was crazy so I unleashed a little bit of power, only to enrage him even more.

"AAARRRRRAAAAGGGGG! GET BACK YOU LITTLE RUNT." he screamed as he ran after me.

Wolf and Dragon suddenly yelled at me for running and not putting up a fight worthy for a hollow. Just after they said that, I remembered a very important piece of information that they mentioned earlier. 'A hollow like you is the weakest so all the others target you.' When it all became clear to me, I skidded and turned around. Focus, I told myself. Firing a cero should be the same as using a kido spell.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my mouth instead of my hands. A surge of blue energy started to build up and shine so that you could see it from the outside. When my eyes burst open, I flung my head back, launched it forward so that it would have an extra push and waited for it to narrow down before I closed my mouth. The hollow was lying there in sand unmoving so I walked up and claimed my reward to ease my stomach. I felt my power grow after I ate because it would've been wasted on another hollow that would later attack Soul Society.

"I feel a little stronger." I said with my mask covered with the blood of the hollow.

"Soon you can evolve and control it. When you can control it, you would be able to change whenever you feel like it. But it's best not to change in front of other shinigami otherwise they might kill you." Dragon said followed by a small chuckle.

For the past twenty-one years, I ate many hollows and soon evolved into a menos, then a gillian and soon enough I was a vasto lorde. Bringing forth a small amount of power, I change back into my 160 year old shinigami self and opened a portal home.


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome Home!

The lives of the shinigami were the same as usual. As if I never left. They ran around like headless chickens doing their assigned jobs as always. Looking around, I realised that I needed to visit my 'family'. I flash stepped to the squad 2 quarters to meet up with Soi Fong. I hide behind a wall and managed to overhear her talking to her squad members about battle techniques. After she dismissed them, she walked towards her room but paused.

Looking up at the sky, she murmured, "Where are you Yuki? You've been gone for twenty-one years. Please come home." Continuing to walk to her room, I saw a teardrop slide down the side of her face. I knew I had to talk to her but I didn't know how to without having other people know about it. As I turned and started to walk away, an idea came to me, but getting in and out of a captains room was not going to be easy. 'Hmm, maybe I can go to a vice captains room instead', I thought to myself. An easy target was the vice-captain of squad two, Marechiyo Omaeda. Arriving in front of his room, I dropped packs of chips that lead him away from his room. Thinking of a way to make him see them, my mind automatically told me to whistle. It caught his attention. Following the trail of packets of chips, he left the room collecting each one he passed. I walked into the room, took a plain piece of paper and a pen to write with and jumped out the window just as he came back. He saw my light blue hair fall down after me, rushed to the window and looked down but no one was there.

After writing a message on the piece of paper, I folded it into the shape of a paper aeroplane and flew it into Soi Fong's room. It landed on her desk. Picking it up, she looked outside her room. She didn't see anyone near her. She unfolded it and read it just as Omaeda came running towards his captain.

"Look at this captain!" he exclaimed shoving the packets of chips into her face. "I found these outside my room. But there was a strange person with light blue hair. I caught a glimpse before whoever that was fled and disappeared when I looked out the window." He continued. Soi Fong, hearing Omaeda babble on and on about his packets of chips, realised that only one person could have done this.

She strolled along the streets in the middle of the night wearing what she normally wears except for her white squad two haori. Before she knew it, she was on the border between Soul Society and Rukongai, the exact spot where we first met. She looked around and whispered, "How long do you intend to hide?"

A shadowy figure jumped from the trees. She landed perfectly in a kneeling position. She got up, dusted herself off and walked towards Soi Fong, who backed away with caution.

"Long time no see Soi Fong-nee" the girl said as she stepped into the moonlight. Soi Fong gasped when she saw who it was.

"Yuki! Where were you? Everyone was looking for you for the last 20 years! So much has changed since you left. They stopped the search last year and changed your status to M.I.A. They said you died." She said looking down at the ground.

"I know. You're the captain of squad two now and many other captains are gone too. I overheard some members talking about it."

"Why? Why didn't you come home sooner? Where did you go?"

"That portal 21 years ago. It took me to Hueco Mundo. I don't know why but I killed a lot of hollow there. I'm just glad to be back. I have to tell you something though. I won't be coming back. Ever."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not coming back. I can't. I'm sorry. I really am. Please forgive me. I have no choice but to do this." I said turning away to hide a tear sliding down my face. Then walked into the darkness of the forest and disappeared.

"Why? Why Yuki? Why are you doing this" Soi Fong yelled into the emptiness of the night. "I waited 21 years for you to come home. And when you finally come back you're LEAVING? Damn you. Just like Yoruichi-sama."


End file.
